


All Together Now

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, personification of seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Paul, George, and Ringo are more than just four lads from Liverpool's musical depth, they were prophesied to change the world. Not to mention the odd powers they each hold. The prophecy states that they each represent, and hold the powers of a season, and in the end, come together to change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy:

Autumn, Winter,  
Spring, then Summer,  
Not within this order,  
They will join together,  
Through a form,  
Through them comes change,  
The world as it was,  
Will not remain,  
Change for good,   
All the better,

The powers they yield,  
Tells the form,  
Within they conceal,  
Yet,  
Dangerous when they are not together,

Save the world,  
With their combined power,  
But left alone to only sit,  
The rage of winter,  
Control shall be lost,  
The heat of summer,  
Hope will be gone,  
The bond of Autumn,  
Broken and tossed,  
The life of spring,  
Long forgot.


	2. Realization

JAMES PAUL MCCARTNEY AGE 13

Paul had been noticing odd things lately. He could walk past a dead plant on the way to the bus, and in the afternoon it would be thriving. He could touch his record player and the music would play without electricity.  
His father knew exactly what was happening, and as the Keeper of the McCartney lore, knew of the prophesy. He knew that his son was Spring, giver of life. Breaking the news to a 13 year old was the difficult part. Paul trusted his father, and read the ancient prophesy that the McCartney family had kept for generations.  
"Which one am I?" Paul asked, rereading the poem that marked his fate.  
"You, are Spring." His father said, "now we need to find the other three."

 

RICHARD STARKEY AGE 15

Richard sat at the edge of his bed, after another nightmare of being in the hospital. He now regretted the whole situation. "I know I originally did the right thing by telling mum, but it ruined my childhood." He thought going through the past several years in his mind.  
At age seven he realized that he had a special, well, let's call it a talent. He could combind things just by holding them. Richard looked again at his hands, which he just started to decorate with rings. In his own way it was a warning to not touch his hands. Because he himself feared what could happen to the people he touched.  
One day, on the way to the garage a man walked up to him and handed him a paper.  
Richard read it. And then he felt a tingle of understanding. Maybe he was part of this "prophesy" somehow.

JOHN LENNON AGE 15

John touched another leaf on the plant and watched it freeze, and wither away. Aunt Mimi was in the other room calling mum.  
"Julia, he is Winter, I cannot just tell him! You need to get your arse over here and tell him about it yourself! This has gone on long enough, and this is the one thing that I have no place in telling him."  
John continued to eavesdrop on the one sided conversation, and wondered what the "it"was that they were discussing.  
Mimi did convince Julia to come and explain things to her son.  
"John, listen to me." Julia said, "You are different and there are three others that are similar to you, you are Winter, there are personifications of the other seasons as well."  
John then understood how different he really was.

GEORGE HARRISON AGE 12

George knew that it was odd that he could make plants and animals do his bidding, but it didn't seem odd. His parents always talked about the prophesy and was ecstatic when he received his powers marking him as Summer, now the trick was to find the other three Seasons.


	3. Home from the Institute

PAUL MCCARTNEY AGE 14 AND GEORGE HARRISON AGE 13

Paul boarded the bus and headed to the "prime" seat. The upstairs seat towards the front, which he planned on sitting and thinking about the math homework he had, and hated. There a boy at least a couple months younger than him sat. Paul felt the energy coming off of him. "He must be a Season!" He thought to himself, unknowing that the other boy named George thought the same thing. 

"'Scuse me?" Paul said looking down at George. "Mind if I sit 'ere?"

"No, not at all." George said moving a book. "M'name's George."

Paul smiled at the seemingly timid boy. "Paul" 

George smiled, and started to hum and look outside.

"Y'like music?" Paul asked, trying to ignore his thoughts about maths. 

George took the bait, and looked at Paul. "I got meself a guitar. You?"

Paul looked at George, and gave a superior smirk, "I play trumpet, and piano." 

"Really? Could I see them?" George looked flabbergasted.

"Sure, here's my house number. G'me a call whenever, plus I think you might know about the Seasons."

George smiled, "I'm Summer, you?"

"Spring" Paul replied, "this is my stop, see you round George."

George looked out as Spring left leaving Summer alone.


End file.
